¿Juntos Forever?
by RainbowSoarin Brony
Summary: 2 parte de Amor de Dos :D
1. Chapter 1

Era de Dia Aproximadamente 08:00 Pareja Dormia Tranquilamente Pero eso no duro Mucho...

-DESPIERTA PAPÁ!.-Dijo un Potrillo saltando en la cama (Rangos: Piel Celeste,Ojos Vedes,Cabello Aircoiris.)

-Vamos Es de Dia no sean asi!.-Dijo una Potrilla (Rangos: Cabello con tres tipos de azul,Ojos Celestes,piel celeste)(:v)

-Niños! Es muy Temprano!.-Dijo su Madre

-Vamos Rainbow,deben tener Hambre,Cierto niños?.-Dijo Sonrriendoles su Padre

-Sii!.-Dijieron al unisonido

-Pues si tienen hambre Soarin ya se ofresio para hacer el desayuno.-Dijo Rainbow mentras se cubria con las Sabanas

-Eh?,Bueno...Shooting que te gustaria comer?.-Pregunto Soarin

-Yo quelo Wafles!.-Dijo Saltando en la cama

-Bien entonces eso haremos.-Dijo Soarin llendo a la Cocina

-Oye Hemana as Visto a Ragtag?.-Pregunto Sonic Beam

-Nope,Mas Wafles Pada mi Yey!.-Dijo volando a la Cocina

-Talvez fue a la academia?.-Dijo retirandose

~En Otra Parte de Poniville~

-Encuentro que Ragtag se demora demaciado!.-Exagero Daisy

-Vamos...Ten paciencia y no exageres Daisy.-Dijo Star

-Yo no exagero...-Dijo daisy asiendo pucheros (xD)

-Hola Chicos...-Saludo ragtag.-Que haremos Hoy.-

-oye no deberias estar en la Academia?.-Dijo Summer

-Hey no me culpes tu tampoco Fuiste Summer...JA!.-Dijos Ragtag Burlandoce.-Donde esta AppleBlase?.-

-Se aburrio de esperarte y se fue a Canterlot.-Dijo Riendo Cris

-Ja ja ja Que Chistoso Cris.-Dijo Ragtag seria

-Grasias...-Dijo con cara de Orgullo Cris

-Como sea...Iremos a Fantasilandia y Appleblase esta alla esperandonos.-Dijo Star

-Bien y que estamos esperando?...Vamos!.-Dijo Ragtag

-Hey Debes Ayudar algunas no tenemos Alas.-Dijo Daisy

-Yo se un Truco que la Princesa Celestia me enseño.-Dijo Star asiendo Brillar su cuerno y A Cris,Happy y daisy le aparecieron Alas.

-Soy una Princesa!.-Dijo Emocionada Daisy

-Nope,Es temporal solo durara 10 minutos.-Comento Star

-Nos podemos ir ya.-Dijo Ragtag Aburrida

-Si!.-Dijieron todos al unisonido

~Ya en Fantasilandia~ (Es un Parque de Diveriones o Algo asi con Juegos u.U)

-Uh Llegaron!.-Dijo Applelase

-Lo siento,Es que ellos se demoraban mucho en llegar.-Dijo Ragtag a su lado

-Hey! esa Fuiste tu.-Dijo Summer

-Como sea...Vamos a Comprar entradas.-Sugirio Star

-Ah si,Sobre eso...Ya se acabaron.-Comento AppleBlase

-Que?!.-

-Tranquilos,Yo soy princesa nos daran la entrada gratis.-Dijo Star llendo al cajero.-Hola! Amm...les ordeno que me dejen pasar!.-Dijo ella (Lool)

-Claro...Pero no deberia estar en la escuela?.-Pregunto

-Amm...CORANN!.-Dijo Star y todos se iban

~En Otra Parte~

-QUIERO MÁS! WAFLES!.-Dijo Shooting

-Oh vamos,Ya te comiste un Plato Lleno!.-Dijo Soarin Fastidiado

-Bueno..Si no me das...LE DIRE A MAMÁ QUE TU PERDISTE SU MEDALLA FAVORITA!.-Dijo Shooting con una Sonrrisa Diabolica

-Bien te Dare más Wafles...-

-Oye Hermano Vas a pedir algo?.-Dijo Sonrriente Shooting

-Que tiene Tu estomago?.-Pregunto Sonic

-Pues tiene Hambre.- (:p)

-Please.- "-_-"

~Otravez con los Chicos~

-Genial y Ahora que Haremos?.-Dijo Ragtag

-Y si entramos a escondidas!.-Comento Happy

-Podria ser..pero No se puede entrar por Arriba ni por abajo.-Dijo Star

-Mmm...Obligados a Ir a Casa.-Dijo Summer

-Nooooo!.-Dijo Daisy

-Amm que pasa?.-Pregunto Cris

-Ya no soy Princesa.-Dijo enojada Daisy

-Y a quien le inporta eso?!.-Dijo AppleBlase

-Pues Ami AppleBlase.-

-No peleen!Ya tengo mucho por ue preocuparme.-Dijo Star

-Como que eh?.-Pregunto Ragtag

-El guardia le dira a mi Madre que nos escapamos de la escuela,y mi mamá les dira a sus mamás y todo sera Caos!.-Contesto Ella

-Asi es!.-Dijo Discord Saliendo de la nada :v

-Que haces aqui?.-Dijo Summer

-Nada,Solo estaba de Paso...-

-No le digas a nuestros Padres que nos escapamos!.-Dijo Ragatag

-Tranquilos No dire nada...yo igual hacia esto :p.-

-Grasias!.-Dijo Happy Abrasandolo

-Como sea...Yo ya me voy.-Dijo desapareciendo

~Otravez con en Casa~

-*Ñam* Grasias Papi.-Dijo Shooting Satifecha

-Amm..Denada Supongo.-

-Bien Niños es Hora de ir Al Jardin.-Dijo Rainbow (Pd:Sonic y Shooting Tienen Como 3 Años U.u y Ragtag tiene 11 :v)

-Adiosh Papi!.-Se despidio Shooting Saliendo de la Casa

-Bye.-Dijo Sonic Igual :v

-Hola Ma,hola Pa.-Saludo Ragtag.-Y Hermanos.-Agrego

-No deberias estar en la Academia?.-Pregunto Soarin

-Esque...Nos sacaron antes, si eso! Jeje.-

-Bueno yo ire para alla...-Dijo Soarin ya que trabaja alla :v

-Amm La tia Spitfire dijo que te tomes el dia Libre Jeje.-

-Ok..?.-

Fin Del Primer Cap.

Bueno Espero que les Alla Gustado no me demore nada Y Bueno Denme Ideas Para el Proximo Primer Comentario Sera Tomado en Cuenta U.u el Segundo Talvez ewe,Asi! Amm Tambien pueden Salir Ocs Solo me dan La descripcion por la Inbox y Sho lo Pongo en lo que sea qu quiran :3

-Se Despide Cony... 3


	2. Jeje xD

**Ejem Ejem...Esperen uu**

 **HOLAAA COMO ESTAN?!:D**

 **Como veran ya no escribo xD osea ya no me da la imaginacion xd (MIENTESSS ME HACES DAÑO Y LUEGO TE ARREPIENTES!) NO CALLECE XD! (No :p) -_- como sea...**

 **Ella es...am Juanita ems Maria! Saluda Juanita u.u (HOLA xD) XDD Quiero enviar Saludos**

 **Un Saludo a Mis amigas de Aqui xd**

 **-Pegasister del Corazon /TKM amiga 3 Bueno nose si aun te llamas asi en Fanfic Am voy a ver xD 3 3 3**

 **-PrincessRainbow Dash o PrincesaRainbow Dash ya ni me acuerdo como te llamas aqui xDD/Peliamos musho oye (CHE!) CALLATE JUANITA!:v no la pesquen (:P) Cortala xDD**

 **-AndreaAdagioLino!/Oye pusha perdieron en el mundial :v La verdad no cacho esa cuestion xDD Chile empato:vArgentina igual Creooo xDD Te Quiero:)**

 **(a ellas nosmas -.-) NOOO COMO CRES!**

 **UN SALUDO Y UN ABRASO ENORMEEE PARA TODOS LOS QUE ESTAN LEYENDO ESTOOO XDDDD Y a los nuevos :v (HEY YO IGUAL QUIERO HABLAR) Habla Juanita Maria u.u**

 **(Bueno yo les mando un Saludo enorme xD,suerte en sus vidas y en su imaginacion a y...CONY SOLO HISO UN FIC XDDD JAJAJAJAJAJ) Hey! :( EN ESOS MOMENTOS DIOS NO ME HABIA HABLADO OK?! (XDDD Oki:0)**

 **Eso es Bye xD**

 **(OYE TENGO UNA IDEA!)**

 **No mames la ultima vez termine cortanto el pasto del vecino :v**

 **(Pero esta Idea es BUENAAA)**

 **Ok -.- Dale**

 **(que tal si hacemos un Blog en Fanfic?)**

 **Talvez PERO NO LE DIGAS A MI PAPÁ! la otra vez casi me pilla xDD**

 **(OK BYE CHICOS NOS VEMOS!)**

 **Adiosh**

 **(Bye Bye)**

 **Good Bye!**

 **(Ok ahora si paramos xd)**

 **Y QUE OPINAN? ME ODIAN LOSE :(**

 **Ah y Flor una Cosa..."Continua" Continua CONTINUA ENSERIO?! SOLO ESOO-.- XD**


End file.
